


day one ; scar.

by quinlinkin



Series: take it from me ( i'd be lost without you ) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinlinkin/pseuds/quinlinkin
Summary: Logic says he’sluckyto be alive, yet more often than not, it doesn’t always feel so simple.





	day one ; scar.

**Author's Note:**

> takes place within a survival au for mitch, our boy who deserved better™. if you're interested, you can read a little more about this particular au of mine right [here!](https://bombprepared.tumblr.com/post/185925552183/ive-been-going-back-and-forth-on-my-own-personal)

It’s been months since the end of the Delta’s wrath. Months that somehow feel like both mere seconds and several long, grueling years.

Mitch still resents them all. The people responsible for such heartache leave a bitter taste in his mouth, the woman who’d nearly taken his life at the forefront of his seemingly endless supply of dark and hostile thoughts. He’s reminded every single day of the ever-lasting effects she’s left behind, a burning sense of loathing he can’t quite shake for a dead woman who’s changed his world forever.

The scar across his neck stands out like a neon sign, highlighted by the natural daylight that spills across the courtyard. He’s sure he’ll never get used to seeing it, during the rare, fleeting times when he’s bold enough to look directly into a mirror. Jagged and angry-red, stretched from the middle of his throat to the beginning of his jawline, it’s a downright _ miracle _he’s still here.

Or is it? Logic says he’s _ lucky _to be alive, yet more often than not, it doesn’t always feel so simple.

He wishes the others didn’t have to lay eyes on it, even if they’ll always pretend not to look each time he catches them staring. He doesn’t know which is worse; when they poorly act as if they ignore it, or whenever they try their best in often awkward attempts at making him feel better. Either way, others walking on eggshells around him makes him feel more damaged than he already is. Like a wounded, feral animal ready to snap.

There was once a time when that’s the way he preferred it to be.

“Kinda makes him look like Frankenstein, right?” Willy innocently pipes up as they sit together at the picnic tables before dinner.

The bandages and stitches have only recently been removed, showcasing marred skin for all to see. Mitch wishes he still had them to hide behind.

Aasim stiffens from his place next to the excitable boy, pencil halting abruptly against the yellowed paper of his faithful ‘_history book_ .’ Yet without a visible response from Mitch to indicate any discomfort about the statement, he corrects him in his typical way, “Frankenstein was the _ scientist _, not the monster.”

_ Monster. _ Is that what he is? A grotesque, scarred _ beast _that people always fear in stories, chased by angry mobs with pitchforks and torches until he’s been killed or chased into perpetual hiding.

Calloused fingertips unknowingly trace along the raised edges of the healed wound. He’s been awarded with a second chance that feels wasted by a constant feeling of resentment, tainted by haunting memories that barely let him sleep without plaguing nightmares. He’s since lost count of how many times he’s awoken in the middle of the night as a result, a hoarse, broken scream ringing out from vocal cords left altered forevermore.

_ Ungrateful. Undeserving. _

Mitch closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> you can view the entire prompt list for this challenge + further details [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188685687800/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-every-day). all of my drabbles will also be posted on my personal tumblr ( under the same username ), so always feel free to contact me about anything at all over there! happy writing!!


End file.
